hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Xisuma
Evil Xisuma (also known as Evil X) is the villainous alter-ego of Xisumavoid, who is intent on destroying the Hermitcraft Server. When he moves, lightning bolts appear out of the sky. Since his appearance in Xisuma's Episode 350: Evil Inside, he has appeared in seven of Xisuma's episodes, his most recent appearance being Xisuma's Episode 800: These Hundred and Forty Hours In, where he was banned from the server by Xisuma. Biography Episode 350: Evil Inside Evil Xisuma first appears when Xisuma tries out Docm77's killing machine in the Spawn Chunks. The machine fails the first time but as Xisuma waits for the killing mechanism to activate he is killed, not by the machine but instead the death screen says that "Xisuma was shot by EvilXisuma". Xisuma says "Oh No! No! Not Again!" before a cut to black and a shot of Evil Xisuma appearing out of lightning strikes. Next the episode seemingly starts over again, with Xisuma doing his usual intro, mentioning, however, that he had started to record before but he had blacked out. He decides to play a prank on Zueljin by changing his castle's walls from diorite to granite, then andesite, then prismarine, then endstone and finally quartz. When Zueljin logs back in, Xisuma shows him the castle and astonishes him, as Zueljin claims he has "over 100,000 diorite" in the castle and therefore Xisuma couldn't have mined that much quartz to rebuild his entire castle. When Zueljin goes outside to check if Xisuma had even changed his tower into quartz (which he had), he stands on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly Xisuma punches Zueljin off the cliff, claiming that "It's clear you don't appreciate my work." in Evil Xisuma's voice. The episode starts up again with Xisuma again introducing the episode and claiming he blacked out earlier. He is with Sl1pg8r and Xisuma says that, as it is his 350th episode he is giving him a present. Xisuma then tells Sl1pg8r to press a button he installed in Crown Hall. Despite Sl1pg8r's initial protestations, Xisuma goads him into pressing it which he does. This triggers TNT to light and Crown Hall is blown up. Sl1pg8r is annoyed as it took him two weeks to build, while Xisuma claims it was an eyesore and Hermit Hills could finally be seen now that it was gone. As they both survey the wreckage, Evil Xisuma appears in a lightning bolt and kills both of them. Once more, a new episode begins and Xisuma has just finished draining out all the water in xBCrafted's Base. xBCrafted is astonished when he returns and they go to look around now there is no water so everything is clearer. When they get lower into the base, xBCrafted stops and sees Evil Xisuma sitting there. He puts xBCrafted into a trance and makes him kill Xisuma. As the episode continues, Xisuma fills Biffa2001's base with water to be a new version of Biffa's Bowl. Biffa is very pleased with this but soon ends up drowning. Xisuma offers to help him out and kills him. Evil Xisuma then appears and reveals he put Xisuma under a spell and made him pull all of the pranks he pulled. He then proceeds to attempt to destroy the Hermitcraft Server by summoning in lots of Ender Dragons. Episode 450: The End of Hermitcraft? In this episode, Evil Xisuma tricks Xisuma into summoning him back onto the server using a kill machine. He then proceeds to kill Xisuma in a number of ways involving suffocation, fall damage, lava, cacti and more. Once Xisuma has been killed, he summons in lots of withers and his minions who use wither heads and TNT to blow up the Hermitcraft Server. When Xisuma tries to log back into the server, he finds he can't because it has been destroyed. Episode 800: These Hundred and Forty Hours In In this episode, he was charging toward Xisuma while Xisuma was building ConCorp Studios. Seeing Evil Xisuma, Xisuma said that he should have done this a long time ago and banned him. Category:Xisuma Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season VI Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Non-Hermits